New California Republic
The New California Republic '''(abbreviated to '''NCR) is a large federation of over 1,200,000 in New California with holdings in Baja, Nevada, Oregon, Arizona, and Mexico. The NCR had suffered from corruption for many years starting in 2250, after Tandi was out of office. It's the de-facto successor state to the pre-war United States of America and is one of the last bastions of old world ideals still in practice in the post-war wasteland. After annexing the Mojave Wasteland, the NCR grew in size and became a regional superpower. History Origins and Foundation The New California Republic originates back in the old former state of California where most of the survivors living in Vault 15 abandoned the vault all together and went out into the wasteland in order to rebuild society. After the survivng remnants escaped, they managed to establish a new settlement known as Shady Sands and were under the leadership of Aradesh with the assistance of the mysterious Vault Dweller. Under the leadership of Aradesh, the community prospered and began establishing trade routes with other settlements and convinced more survivors and their lands to merge with their own. In the year 2186, Shady Sands was renamed into the New California Republic and was lead by a trial council who worked hard to create a constitution for the new nation. By the year 2189, the New California Republic was elected into existance as a democratic federation and started out as an alliance of five states; Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, the Hub, and Dayglow. Shady Sands was renamed after the NCR's first president to Aradesh and became the new capital city of the NCR. By the standards of the post-nuclear wasteland, the NCR was a paragon of economic success and good ethical character which made it stand out from the rest of the post-war factions and nation states. The NCR also had a stable government, successful implementation of pre-war ideals, and a democratic constitution supported by a strong and stable physical security force. As a result, the NCR's population is able to enjoy the luxury of peace, freedom, and protection while the rest of the Mojave Wasteland is guided purely by anarchy and barbarism. After a while however, the NCR began to expand further seeking to become a new nation. Expansion to the South From 2189 until 2196, Aradesh lead the NCR as its first president but died by 2196 and was eventually succeeded by his daughter, Tandi who was elected as the second president of the NCR by the ruling council. Under Tandi's leadership, the NCR would go out and expand across the wasteland annexing more territory into their own and growing all over former Califonria which was later renamed New California due to the heavy presence of the NCR. The city of Junktown would eventually merge with Shady Sands and the NCR got a vast supply of brahmin which helped provide food to its people. In 2241, the NCR would run into problems from a gang known as the New Khans and would run a propaganda campaign in order to convince citizens of the NCR to enlist in its military and fight back against the raiders. A conflict soon broke out between the two factions and the NCR came out on top as victorious and the New Khans fled into the countryside believing that they've been beaten because they were too weak and work to become stronger. Conflicts with the Enclave The NCR began to expand further and had multiple holdings and territories up north which put them in close contact with the Enclave. At first, the NCR left the Enclave alone and vise versa and instead allowed the Enclave to conduct their own operations but, the latter was at war with the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR was allied with the Brotherhood. In the year 2248, the Enclave had launched offenisve operations against the NCR sparking a war between the two factions the same day. The Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel joined the fight on the side of the NCR due to the Brotherhood's ongoing war against the Enclave and their combined forces managed to push back the Enclave. In 2251, a joint NCR-Brotherhood offensive was launched in Navarro which ended in a decisive victory for the NCR and the Brotherhood with the Enclave severly crippled and forced to retreat. The war ended with the collapse of the Enclave regional forces by 2253. Discovering the Legion Sometime in 2273, the NCR first came into contact with Caesar's Legion, an autocratic traditionalist slaver society, when NCR troops came across Sterling being tortured by legionnaires and was saved. The legion however, was a minor issue as the republic was too busy dealing with the Mojave Brotherhood Chapter which continued hostilities with the NCR despite the treaty in 2246. Aaron Kimball became president in 2273 and Edward Sallows and his legion were ignored which gave them the opportunity to grow and expand across the Mojave Wasteland. Conflicts with the Brotherhood Sometime after 2253, tensions between the NCR and the Brotherhood had risen which lead to the outbreak of all-out war in 2253. The two factions went to war and it was waged across New California and the Mojave Wasteland. While the Brotherhood was winning at first, the NCR was able to force the war into a stalemate and eventually launched an all-out offensive in 2258 which saw all of New California fall into NCR hands along with portions of Oregon and Nevada. The Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel suffered heavy losses and by the year 2277, over half of the Moajve chapter was wiped out and was forced into the bunker in Lost Hills, constantly hiding admist NCR forces and bombers constantly harassing them. States and Territories Shady Sands *Capital: New California City (AKA "Shady Sands") *Other Major Settlements: King's Canyon, Bishop *2300 Population: 114,000 The State of Shady Sands is home to New California City (formerly Shady Sands), located just west of the former Nevada State Line, located near the foot of the White Mountains, where a stream sourced from snowmelt in the high mountains provides a source of water in the desert region. The town, founded by former Dwellers of Vault 15, expanded following the founding of the NCR, and became one of the first newly-founded (i.e. not built on the remains of pre-war cities) settlements in the region to have power, indoor plumbing, and other amenities common in the pre-war period. By 2241, the city was the largest in New California, with 50,000 inhabitants, and by 2300 the population had doubled to over 100,000. New California City was initially a town based primarily on brahmin raising, however, the economy eventually diversified, with logging in the surviving forests of the White Mountains and Sierra Nevada, as well as manufacturing, most notably New California Armory after the the NCR industrial revival. In addition to New California City itself, the State of New California includes much of surrounding area which was formerly part of the states of California and Nevada, however, as much of the region is desert, the only other major settlements in the region in pre-war town of Bishop, as well as the settlement of Kings Canyon, located in a pre-war National Park in the Sierra Nevada Mountains in the SE corner of the state. The Sierras in Shady Sands are home to Giant Sequoia trees which survived the Great War. These trees are considered symbols of the NCR, standing tall in spite of the nuclear armageddon (as referenced in President Aaron Kimball's Hoover Dam Speech in 2281), and cutting of a live Sequoia tree is prohibited under NCR law. Los Angeles *Capital: Los Angeles (AKA "Boneyard") *Other Major Settlements: New Adytum, Riverside, Palm Springs, San Bernardino, Thousand Oaks, Oxnard, Avalon/Catalina. *2300 Population: 330,000 The state of Los Angeles, also known as "The Boneyard" after the steel "skeletons" of the ruins skyscrapers consists mostly of the area surrounding the former city of Los Angeles and surrounding LA County. Most of the central city is ruined, with the main inhabited area being located along the outskirts of the pre-war city. Los Angeles is often considered the birthplace of the NCR industrial revival, being the headquarters of corporations running out of pre-war factories, including Republic Steel and The Gun Runners. While NCR City is considered the largest single city in the NCR, Los Angeles is the most populous state, with approximated 330,000 people by 2300, as many of the population is mostly divided between the former suburbs of the pre-war city, which are considered separate settlements. The Hub *Capital: The Hub *2300 Population: 79,000 The Hub is named for the city founded on top of the ruins of the city of Barstow, near an oasis, which became a major trading hub at the confluence of many pre-war roads across the desert. As the state is mostly desert unsuited to agriculture, there are few settlements in the area apart from the Hub, which was home to 70,000 people as of 2300, the vast majority of the population of the state. The state is also home to NCR military facilities built on the pre-war Edwards Air Force Base and China Lake Naval Weapons Station. Maxson (to 2282) *Capital: Maxson (formerly Lost Hills) *Major Settlements: Steelport, San Luis Obispo *2282 Population: 45,000 *2300 (under Brotherhood Control) Population: 130,000 (including parts of former southern San Francisco). The State of Maxson was formerly a piece of land given the Brotherhood of Steel in exchange for their assistance in the NCR-Enclave War, which included a small portion of the Central Valley, including the town of Lost Hills (later renamed Maxson) and the associated bunker in the mountains to the west, as well as the Pacific Coast Ranges from Avila Beach to just south of Monterrey. Included the shoreline is Steelport, the base of the Brotherhoods relatively small naval fleet on the West Coast, located one Morro Bay, the barrier island of which was partially removed and the bay dredged to allow for larger ships. The largest city is San Luis Obispo, located on top of the ruins of a pre-war city of the same name. During the NCR-Brotherhood War, in spite of initial successes such as the raid on Redding, the Brotherhood was steadily pushed by the the superior numbers of infantry, as well as the increasing number of recovered pre-war armored vehicles and aircraft of the NCR. By 2282, the NCR had taken the cities of Steelport, Lost Hills, and San Luis Obispo, but were not able to dislodge the Brotherhood of from the pre-war bunkers in the mountains, most notably the one west of Lost Hills. In spite of this, Maxson was considered an NCR territory by 2282, and parts of it were even added to the state of San Francisco. In 2282, the Brotherhood, realizing victory was impossible against such odds, made peace with the NCR with the signing of the Treaty of Lost Hills. With the treaty, the NCR returned most of the captured territory the Brotherhood of Steel in exchange for the return of all gold that was captured (rather than destroyed) in the Redding raid, and agreed to the division of unclaimed technology in the wastes. Dayglow *Capital: Dayglow *Major Settlements: Calexico, El Centro, Salton, Brawley, Oceanside *2300 Population: 230,000 The state of Dayglow, named for the city founded in the ruins of San Diego, includes the remains of an Old West Tek facility which was a major source of military technology, collected by a number of ghoul contractors, making the city rather prosperous. After the NCR industrial revival, the small groups of scavengers and refurbishers gradually began mass-producing simple items using parts taken from pre-war factories, with products manufactured gradually becoming more complex. By 2300, Dayglow would become one of the four main industrial centers of the NCR, along with Los Angeles, San Francisco, and NCR City. The state also includes the Imperial Valley, which while not the prime agricultural land it once was, still has some working water wells, as well as multiple water canals, allowing significant amounts of farming near the canals. Several important pre-war canals are still used to bring water from the Colorado River across the deserts to the West Coast. San Francisco *Capital: San Francisco *Major Settlements: Oakland, Berkeley, San Jose, Concord, San Mateo, Fremont, Stockton, Sacramento, Modesto, Monterrey *2300 Population: 350,000 Darkwater *Capital: Junktown *Other Major Settlements: Ridgecrest *2300 Population: 95,000 Formerly part of the state of Shady Sands, Darkwater was separated from Shady Sands in 2283. The State of Darkwater, named for the surname of the man who founded the city of Junktown, separated after the state reached a population of 75,000 people, divided between Junktown and the pre-war town of Ridgecrest. Junktown is particularly notable as it was founded after the Great War and constructed with scrap metal. While brick and more regular steel buildings would replace some structures after the NCR industrial revival, many structures constructed of cinderblocks and scrap metal remain. These buildings may be up to six stories tall, each built at a different time and stacked haphazardly as the need for space expanded. The cities of Junktown and Ridgecrest are along a major trading route, where they serve as a trading post and point for caravanners to stock up on food and water This is the primary economy of the area, which is a desert region which supports little agriculture. There is, however, some logging and agriculture in the Sierra Nevada, the very southern tip of which reaches the northernmost parts of the state. Central Valley *Capital: Fresno *Other Major Settlements: Necropolis (Former Bakersfield) Redding *Capital: Redding Klamath *Capital: Klamath Falls Arroyo *Capital: New Arroyo Colorado *Capital: Needles *Major Settlements: Fort Mohave, Lake Havasu, Bullhead City *2300 Population: 82,000 The NCR State of Colorado, not to be mistaken for former US state of the same name, is located south of the Mojave Region and north of Dayglow, along the Colorado River, with the capital in Needles. The state is located mostly on the west side of the River, but includes pre-war cities of Fort Mohave, Lake Havasu, and Bullhead City. The old pre-war highway, Interstate 40 still an important trade route, runs through the state. Much of Colorado is desert, with residents concentrated in a few towns, mostly along the river, where some agriculture is possible, though the area is primarily a trading post for caravans along I-40. New Reno *Capital: New Reno Baja *Capital: Mexicali *Other Major Settlements: Tijuana, Yuma, Ensenada *2300 Population: 140,000 The NCR state of Baja consists of the northern part of the former Mexican state of Baja California, as well as a small piece of the former US state of Arizona, namely the city of Yuma, home to an NCR Army base based off a pre-war military facility, which guards the eastern edge of NCR territory. The region is notable for being part of the only NCR state where Spanish is the majority spoken language. The largest cities are the capital, Mexicali, as well as Tijuana, Yuma, and the port of Ensenada. The primary economy of the region is from fishing off the Pacific coast, with little agricultural land in the state, which is mostly mountains and desert. After the NCR industrial revival, some pre-war industrial facilities in the cities were revived as well. Government The New California Republic is a democratic federation being modeled from the pre-war United States government. The government is divided into the executive, legislative, and judicial branches like the former American government and the head of state and government is the president who acts as the nation's leader. Congress is the legislative branch of the government and beneath it is the Senate and House of Representatives and Congressmen often use a variety of titles such as Councilor, Counselor, Councilman and Senator. The executive branch is the Republic Council which is headed by both the President and Vice-President and the Supreme Court is the judicial branch of the NCR government. List of Presidents * Aradesh (2189-2196) * Tandi (2196-2248) * Joanna Tibbet (2248-2253) * Wendell Peterson (2253-2273) * Aaron Kimball (2273-2283) * James Henderson (2283-onwards) Rights and Freedoms The NCR Bill of Rights is highly based on the Bill of Rights in the pre-war United States Constitution, and guarantees many of the same rights and freedoms found in the US Constitution to NCR Citizens, including: *Freedom of speech, press, assembly, and religion. Strict separation of church and state. *The right to bear arms for self-defense, though settlements are permitted to make reasonable restrictions, such as prohibiting open carrying of weapons (weapons not holstered or slung over the shoulder) within city limits, as well as restricting possession of certain weapon types (such as explosives) within city limits. *The right to a speedy trial by jury, as well as protection of unreasonable searches and seizures, and protections against self-incrimination and double jeopardy. *Slavery and involuntary servitude are prohibited except as a sentence for a crime handed out by a court of law (i.e. prison work crews). *Powers and responsibilities not given to federal government are given to the states and individual settlements instead. Important Federal Legislation *'Mercenaries and Militias Act of 2203:' Restricts settlement militias to the defense of settlements and regions against raiders, mutants, slavers, and hostile factions. Militias are not permitted to engage in offensive operations. Destruction of raider outposts is the responsibility of NCR military or police forces. Mercenaries based in the NCR are only permitted to serve as armed security and caravan guards within NCR territory, though they may engage in operations outside of NCR territory that do not threaten NCR citizens or property. Any actions by miltias or mercenaries in violation of these laws are subject to criminal prosecution. *'Natural Resources and Heritage Act of 2219:' Creates the New California Republic Office of Resources and Energy, and tasks it with regulating extraction and utilization of natural resources, including mineral resources, petroleum, and water resources in the NCR. Among the laws established are restrictions on the disposal of nuclear waste where they may contaminate water sources, standards for water settlement water purifiers, and regulations for mining and oil drilling, as well as the harvesting of surviving trees. The law also prohibits the destruction certain natural symbols of the NCR, most notably prohibiting the harvesting of any live sequoia or redwood tree, as well as the killing of any "minimally mutated" (i.e. the least Yao Guai-ish) grizzly bear except in self-defense. *'Enclave Wartime Amnesty Act of 2282:' Officially grants amnesty to the Enclave Remnants and pardons the surviving Enclave personnel from the NCR-Enclave War of all accused war crimes commited during the conflict between the two sides. The bill had allowed the Enclave Remnants to come out of hiding and brought an end to the Enclave Wartime Trials which saw many surviving Enclave personnel from the war detained and/or executed on charges of war crimes and other atrocities commited against the NCR during the war. With the bill, amnesty was given to the remnants and Enclave personnel fought alongside the NCR and other allied factions during their offensive into Arizona sometime in the spring of 2282. *'Presidential Term Amendment Act of 2249:' Officially imposes term limits to the office of the Presidency following Tandi's death in 2248 which was the official end of her time as President of the NCR. The bill was passed by both the House and the Senate and was approaved by the Republic Council and President Tibbet. Term limits were now at four, the same in the pre-war United States, and all of which had to be won in a general election. Each term now lasts five years at most and a president can only serve a maximum of twenty years in office. Military ''Main Article: New California Republic Defense Force '' Category:Groups Category:Post-War Countries Category:New California Republic